The Legend of Halo
by Twitch117
Summary: This is simply a Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and Halo mix story. The characters of both games meet and stuff happens. Just read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
"You ready Chief?" The AI asked. "I'm always ready, just get on with it." "Alright then. Captain, we are ready for drop-off." "Alright, Cortana. We will be over the target in 5." The Captain replied. 5 seconds went by as the Master Chief and his AI partner, Cortana, were dropped from the Pelican along with a cluster of other Marines. "Mind the bump." Cortana told the Spartan as they entered Halo's atmosphere. The pods were starting to catch on light fire as gravity pulled them down, faster and faster. After a minute or so, the pods slammed into the ground with such force, it caused craters to form wherever they landed. Quickly, the Master Chief, also known as Spartan-117 or even by his actual name John, kicked down the door of the pod and aimed around with his Battle Rifle. The surface of the world was cold and icy with snow falling for miles and miles and a thick fog covering the area. A man could barely see a few inches ahead of him. "Is everybody okay?" John asked out loud. A few seconds passed with complete silence other than the windy sound of the snow. "Yes, sir, everybody seems to have landed just fine." Said a man with a fairly Latino accent. It was Colonel Mendez. "We all need to stay together out here, at least until the fog clears up. Just stay near me and we should be fine." The Master Chief said as a group of eight Marines circled around him. He glanced at his motion tracker within his HUD. Nothing seemed to be out there, so he pressed on, making sure his Marines weren't getting lost. As they passed under a rocky arch, one of the Marines yelled out. Everyone turned to him as his flashlight shined on a dead body. The Master Chief walked over to him and the body, crouched down, and inspected it. It looked he was mauled to death. Scratches at bites covered his body and one of his legs was ripped off. John shook his head and stood up. "Marine, do you know who this is?" He asked. "Yeah," the Marine said, "He's my brother." The Marine looked stared at his brother's dead body, "You can't let this get in the way of what we came here to do. I understand that he's your brother, but you if you don't focus, you'll die too." The Spartan said, "Come on, Marines!" He led the Marines under the arch and into a harder blizzard. "Everyone, from now on, we talk over intercom." John said into his, "Yes, sir!" The Marines replied. "Now let's split up. Harris, we'll go north. Mendez and Raimi, head east. Rodriguez and Campbell, you two head west. Understood?" John said. The Marines saluted and all said together, "Yes, sir!" and split up.

Chief and Harris took the northern path, which was slightly less fogged than the rest of the area, but still they had to stick close, or else they would get lost or separated. The Chief kept his eye on his Motion Tracker. "Stop." The Chief commanded as a few red dots appeared on his Motion Tracker, "It's just a few." More dots started to appear. Then hundreds came up and they were heading to their position and fast. "Ah, shit. Run!" John said as Harris and he turned and ran toward their Pelican. He called the other squads to round up back at the drop-off point. There was no reply, only static. "Mendez? Do you read me?" Still nothing. "Rodriguez? Campbell? Is anyone there? Damn it." He said. Suddenly, the yellow dot representing his partner went blank and he heard howls and shrieks behind him. "Flood?!?" He asked himself. He hurried into the cockpit of the Pelican that dropped them off. He started the controls and took off into the sky. Captain Miranda Keyes showed up on the screen of the cockpit. "Chief, what are you doing?" She asked. "They're all dead. Hundreds of Flood are on that planet, and we can't afford to lose that many Marines. Mendez, Rodriguez, Campbell, Harris, and Raimi were bad enough losses. We can't lose any more." John responded. "Alright, we'll pick you up. Look out for In Amber Clad." The Master Chief nodded and the screen went black. He slowed down a bit so he could keep a lookout. A large wormhole appeared out of nowhere and out came In Amber Clad. "Alright, Chief, land in here." Keyes said over the intercom. "Yes, ma'am." John replied and docked the Pelican in the opened Shuttle Bay. The Master Chief walked out the back as Ms. Keyes joined him outside. "You had a lucky break there." She said, "Too bad we lost some of our finest men." John nodded as he looked forward and saw a tall creature standing in the shadows near the wall. Miranda walked away, back into the cockpit, as the creature moved forward into the light. John slightly inched his arm towards his pistol. "You need not try and kill me." The creature said. He had a deep voice. "So, it's you." The Chief said. "What can I call you?" The creature asked. "John. What's your name?" John asked. "Just address me as," The creature walked completely out of the shadows, "Arbiter." "Okay, then." John replied as he extended his arm. "What is this?" The Arbiter asked. "A human's symbol of friendship, we shake each other's hands." John replied. The Arbiter looked puzzlingly at the Chief, then extended his arm as well and shook his hand. "So, there was Flood down there?" The Arbiter asked as he walked with the Chief to the armory, with his hand behind his back. "Yeah, I'm the only one who made it." "Yes, I can see that." "They were some of our finest men." "I understand. Though, I still have many Elites, Grunts, and Hunters at my command." "That's good. I'm surprised they didn't object to joining with Humans." "Some did, but most were on my side." "So, we have half the Covenant ranks on our side, and half against us?" "That is correct." Suddenly, the Red Alert alarm rang throughout the halls of In Amber Clad. "Approximately 500 Covenant ships have been spotted." Cortana said, "They're making a jump!" Miranda's voice came over the ship's intercom. "Everybody, brace yourselves! We're jumping with them!" She said. The Chief and Arbiter grabbed onto the walls and slightly crouched. The ship suddenly started shaking violently. "This is it!" The Chief said as everything in the ship went black and nothing could be seen, only the loud sound of the space time rip could be heard. After a moment, the ship stopped shaking. "We've gone into drift. I can feel it." The Chief said. In Amber Clad started moving faster and faster and it started to heat up. "We're going to crash!" Miranda said over the intercom.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Link lied on his bed next to his imp partner, Midna. It was late night, early morning in Hyrule and they were resting up for their travel to the desert tomorrow. Link looked over at Midna as she lied there, silently breathing. _She's even cuter when she's asleep._ He thought. Could he really reveal to her the way he felt about her? Could a girl like her, of entirely different origin and race, fall for a simple farm boy like him? Only time would tell. Link laid his head back, still not able to sleep. Suddenly, a loud roar came from above and both Link and Midna quickly sat up. "What the hell?" Link said. They both stood up and listened to the noise. It was getting louder. "Whatever it is, it's coming this way." Link said. He put on his shirt and joined Midna outside to check out what it was. A large, flaming object streaked across the sky and crashed into the ground with a huge bang. Link and Midna rushed down the ladder and through the path out of Ordon to see what it was. They came to a tree where they could hide, but also saw what it was. There were a few bodies scattered about. They looked dead. Then a man about 7 feet tall in green, metallic armor stood up and adjusted his helmet. "I've never seen anything like it." Midna said. "They look more advanced. Let's hope they're friendly." Link replied. "Maybe we shouldn't bother them." Midna suggested. "I suppose not. Let's just watch." Link agreed. Another creature stood up, this time he had silver armor with a different build than the man.

The Master Chief looked around the wreck. Most of the Marines were dead, except for a few, who were either knocked out or waking up. The Arbiter stood up as well. "Good, you're alright." He told John. "You too." He replied. "Chief, it seems we've landed on another Halo." Cortana informed. "How is that possible? Didn't we just make a jump?" The Chief questioned. "Yes, but we happened to end up at a third Halo. This one seems to be called Alpha." Cortana answered. "So, we crash-landed on Alpha Halo. Are there any life form readings?" The Chief continued. "Actually, yes, there are two people over to your right." Cortana replied. The Chief looked to his right, where all he saw were trees and other brush. He turned on his thermal scanner and saw two figures behind a tree. He quickly took out his pistol and started walking towards the figures.

"I think he sees us." Link said. "Then we need to GO." Midna suggested. "Yeah, we do." Link replied as he and Midna turned and ran. They quickly climbed up the ladder to Link's house and hid inside, hoping the thing wouldn't find them.

The Arbiter followed alongside John with his Plasma Rifle out. They both slowly walked the path that led into Ordon until The Chief lost the heat signature. He lowered his pistol, "Well, we lost 'em." He said. "Don't worry. This place looks inferior anyway. I doubt they could be of harm." Arbiter replied as they both turned around and headed back to the crashed Pelican.

"I think they're gone." Midna said quietly. "I don't hear them. Maybe not." Link replied as he slowly peeked out the window of his home. "They're gone." He confirmed with relief. "I don't think I can get back to sleep. I'm pretty scared." Midna commented. "I don't blame you, so am I." Link replied. "What do you think they are?" Midna asked shaking from fright. "The green one looks human enough, but the other one…I can't tell what he is." Link answered. "Well, maybe we should go back to bed. Thing might be better in the morning." Midna suggested. "Yeah, it might be. Okay, let's go back to bed then." Link answered as he and Midna crawled into bed. Midna held Link close as they both went to sleep.

The Marines were slowly starting to wake up one after the other. The Master Chief and the Arbiter approached them to help. Many were trying to regain their composure while the rest were shocked at the body count. "Sir, where are we?" A Marine asked the Chief. "Another Halo." The Chief quickly answered as he collected any excess ammo and supplies the dead Marines left behind. "By the way," The Chief asked, "What's your name?" The Arbiter turned to the Chief and answered, "I'd prefer not to say." He pulled his Plasma Rifle from his holster and noticed the blinking red light. He popped out the battery and replaced it with a spare. He then proceeded to put the gun back in its holster and took out his Carbine. He quickly reloaded it before setting it on his back once more. He bent down and picked up a spare Pistol dropped from the dead Marines and all the ammo for it he could carry. "Is this going to be our camp for the night?" He asked the Chief as he sat down against the downed ship. "Yeah." The Chief responded as he went inside the ship and began to search for any possible survivors.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The sun peeked over the horizon and morning came. The light shun through the window of the tree house and onto the now squinted eyes of the little imp girl. She slowly rose up and rubbed her eyes, looking down at her green companion. She smiled down at him at crawled to his face. She wiggled her fingers around tickling his neck. He shook a bit and rose up himself. "Good morning, sleepy head." She greeted playfully. "Good morning, Midna." He replied with a smile, "Ready for our trip?" Midna nodded and asked the same to him. He replied with a simple nod and stood up. "How do you suppose we get there?" He asked. "I dunno. Maybe we could just look around the lake." Midna hinted. She already knew exactly how to get there, either by her warping or by taking the cannon. She was in the usual playful mood, though, and she felt like toying around with her young companion. She floated up and kissed his cheek. He held the spot and blushed deeply, his entire face turning red. He grabbed the Master Sword and headed out the door, Midna resting on his shoulder the whole way. He leaped down the ledge playfully, leaving Midna behind in mid-air. He turned around and laughed. She floated down once more and sank into his shadow. "Oh, come on, Middy." Link said, "I was only kidding." No response. He sighed and ran out of Ordon following the path to the outside world. He peeked around the corner and again spotted the downed ship with the many dead bodies surrounding. _So that wasn't a dream…_ He thought as he slowly pressed onward. Midna popped out of his shadow and scooted back a bit. "I'm not going near there." She commented. "It's okay, Midna." Link responded, "I'll be here to protect you." He smiled at her and she smiled back. She floated back over to him and hugged him, soon sinking back into his shadow. Link moved out into the sunlight and ran for the hilltop. He stopped suddenly after spotting two large…_things._ They rolled over the hills and leapt through the air at a high speed.

"Yee-haw!" A Marine yelled as the 'Hog flew through the air with grace. The Chief ground the earth under him into dust as he charged back to In Amber Clad. He looked to his left where the other Warthog drove alongside his. The Marine saluted the Chief and the Chief replied with another salute. He spotted a figure a bit further down and slammed down on the brakes. He slid to a sideways stop and the gunner sprayed bullets unto it.

Link felt one of the objects slam into his arm and he pushed violently to the side. Blood poured down the wound and he quickly dove back behind the tree where he was safe.

The gunner assumed the figure was dead and the Chief pressed on, parking the 'Hog into the bay of the downed ship. Both he and his gunner quickly exited the Docking Bay with a lowered Pistol in hand. He surveyed the area and walked up to the hilltop. The moment he made it up there, the Spartan took a deep breath. _Time to go to work_, He thought. He sprinted forwards and his Pistol's reports echoed through the air. The skirmish took mere minutes. His shield indicator pulsed a warning yet again, and he paused at the bottom of the hill. His shield has just begun a recharge cycle, feeding off the armor's capacious power plant, when the pair of Hunter aliens burst from cover and lobbed fire at his position. The first blast struck him square in the chest and sent him tumbling backward. The second shot was stopped by a think-trunked tree. A trickle of blood pooled in the corner of his left eye. He shook his head to clear his blurred vision and rolled to his left. A third shot kicked up a plume of soil where he had lain just seconds before. The Chief tossed a frag grenade, counted to three, then sprang to his feet and sidestepped to his right, firing all the way. He'd timed it perfectly. The grenade detonated, and the flash and smoke briefly confused the aliens. His rounds bounced from their thick armor plates. In unison, they spun to face him, their weapons glowing green as they charged for another salvo. Another grenade detonated in their path and slowed the Hunters' advance. They fired through the smoke and the crash of their weapons thundered through the sky. The Hunters moved forward, eager for the kill – and realized too late that he'd doubled back and closed in on them. His Assault Rifle barked and tore into the gaps in their armor at close range. They screamed and died. _That was close._ He thought as he set his Rifle on his back and headed back to In Amber Clad's wreckage.

Link lied against the tree as the blood ran down his arm. His tunic could not stop the projectile from penetrating his skin. Midna popped out of his shadow and closely examined the wound. "Link, move your hand." She requested. She put her hands over his own and slowly separated it from the hole in his arm. She put her hand over it and a bright light glowed as she closed her eyes and concentrated. The pain seemed to calm and the wound closed itself through Midna's magic. After Link's arm was better, she let out a deep sigh. "Okay, Link" She said, "You're okay now." Link turned and looked at his arm. No wound, though the blood was still on his arm. "Thanks, Midna." He replied as he tickled her chin. He uprooted some grass and wiped it on his arm, getting the blood off his red stained arm. He turned the corner and cautiously ran up to the man in green, trying to explain himself and welcome him to Hyrule. "Excuse me." He said as he stood next to him.  
The Chief turned quickly and held his Pistol directly up to the boy's face. "Yeah?" He replied.  
"Um…welcome to Hyrule? Would you mind me asking who you are?"  
"Hyrule? You mean Halo. You're living on a ring world here." The Chief pointed to the sky where they could easily see the gently curving land of Halo. "Just call me Master Chief."  
"Master…Chief? That's a strange name."  
"It's just a military term."  
"Yes, well…what are you doing here?"  
"We crashed here last night." The Chief pointed over to In Amber Clad.  
"So you were…those things I saw last night…they were you?"  
"Who are you?"  
"Call me Link." Link stuck out his hand.  
"Link. Alright, then. You want to help us defeat the Covenant?"  
"The Covenant?"  
"An alien army that wants to destroy all sentient life."  
"Really? Yes, I'd like to help you!" Link unsheathed the Master Sword and his shield. The Chief shook his head. "What?" Link asked. "Hit me with that thing." The Chief replied. Link looked at his sword then hardly swung it at the Chief. It bounced right off him and Link's arm fell back a bit. "That's what I thought." The Chief said. He walked down the hill and bent over a defective, fallen, silver-armored Elite and picked up the small handle next to his body. He walked back up to Link and quickly twisted the handle. The bright, concentrated energy of the sword shot out and Link took it. "That's should help you plenty." The Chief said. Link played around with his new toy for a second, getting used to the feel and control of it. "Alright, Master Chief, what do we do now?" Link asked. The Chief didn't answer. "Chief, more Covenant patrol the area ahead." Cortana informed. Chief nodded and began walking back to In Amber Clad.


End file.
